Game Ring
by PulseGamer74
Summary: A different universe, a strange ring, and furry breeding. Based off of my own orignal ideas, see Sonic and friends like you never seen them before.
1. Hero and Dark are born

_Author Notes_

This is a totally different Sonic universe, like how the games, comics, and cartoons are all different Sonic universes with different characters and settings. So, please, no comments on how it's not like the games, it's still Sonic. This is also based off of ideas for my own series, but just using the main ideas and making them Sonic style. The Chao raising is different then that from the games as you will see if you read on.

_Chapter One: Hero and Dark are born_

In a not so well hidden base in the mountains, a robot named Dr. Eggrobo was lonely. He has black legs, a black round egg-shaped body with yellow marks, black arms with white hands and a black round head with red eyes, brown metal mustache. He never liked living in a city called Station Square with the other robots for unknown reasons. He had gotten a small, cute creature with a simple humanoid shape with a floating ball over its head called Chao so he would not be as lonely. Chao were popular and along with animals, the most populated species on the planet. He has not gotten this Chao too long ago, he wanted to get an animal to get his Chao to evolve into a furry, a humanoid animal. In order to get an animal, Eggrobo would have to enter another dimension and win it, using an object called the Game Ring.

It was a platinum-colored ring able to fit in one's hand and when held onto tightly, would send them to another dimension. Eggrobo used the Game Ring and he disappeared in a flash of light. It teleported him to a hub like place, where he could choose any game play style and then any level. He chose classic game play and a level called Green Hill Zone.

A black screen showed up with the text "Green Hill Zone Act 1" and he could see a heads up display in front of him showing his score, time, and ring count. Some background music started playing which seemed to have come from all over. Around the zone many golden rings floated and it had moving platforms, everything lay out like a video game. Unlike the normal world, he could jump high, run fast, and roll into a ball to defeat enemies, which were robots. He raced through the zone grabbing rings and defeating enemies simply by touching them while in ball form, either by rolling or jumping. He ran passed a blank sign which span around a few times and his face appeared on it. Victory music played and a results screen came up, totaling up his rings and time for a final score.

Eggrobo was now in Act 2, where the layout was different, otherwise the enemies, background music, and theme were the same. He bumped into an enemy while not in ball form and rings dropped outta him. He tried to pick them back up before they disappeared, but it was too late. He got hit again with no rings and he fell on the ground, then the black screen came up again and everything was the way it was when he first entered. However, he lost a life and losing them all would kick him outta the game. He raced through the act like the first one and finished it.

Eggrobo was now in Act 3, it was harder then the other two, but he got to the end and unlike the other acts they only had a sign at the end, a boss was waiting for him. Invisible walls blocked him inside a small area and a machine with a big ball held by a chain floated down. It hovered in midair and started to slowly swing the ball back and forth. New background music started to play, Eggrobo easily dodged the ball and bounced off the machine eight times, then it fell to the ground and blew up. The usual background music played again and the invisible walls in front disappeared. Rather then a sign this time, it was a capsule with an animal trapped inside. Whatever animal in this capsule was will be his prize.

He jumped on top of the capsule, causing it to break open. A brown hedgehog came outta the capsule and jumped into Eggrobo's hands. Eggrobo could tell this was a male hedgehog somehow, but he did not exactly want a hedgehog, but it would just have to do because he did not feel like playing another level at the time to win another animal. He used the Game Ring again to exit back to the real world with the hedgehog and back into his so-called hidden base. He sat the hedgehog next to his Chao and they seemed to like each other a lot.

The next morning Eggrobo got up and saw his Chao has now fused with the hedgehog, it could run very fast, Eggrobo did not understand this. He really wanted to make this animal Chao evolve, it was now ready, he would have to take care of it with popular loving and healthy food for awhile. He went out into Station Square and brought some Chao food in the black market with his hard earned rings and went back into his base up in the mountains far from the city.

For weeks Eggrobo fed and took good care of his Chao, however he never thought of a name for him. Soon his Chao gone into a blue egg, this was the moment, if kept warm and undamaged for three days it would evolve into a furry hedgehog. He was very happy about this, soon he would have a natural friend he could talk to and live with. He simply used a machine to keep the egg warm for three days which felt like forever and the moment of truth came, the egg (which was much bigger now) started to hatch. Eggrobo had a smile on his face, the last time being a long time ago. Out came a brown hedgehog furry who was about two and some half feet tall with many small quells and looked about teenager age. Eggrobo, who has not spoken in a long time, said to the hedgehog:

"Hello hedgehog, I am your breeder, Dr. Eggrobo"

The hedgehog did not know what to do and looked surprise. He simply said:

"Um hello"

Then they shook hands, with Eggrobo looking down on the hedgehog cause he was about twice his height. After shaking hands, the hedgehog speeded off around the base and he came back to the doctor a few seconds later. Smoke was emitting from his feet and he told the doc:

"I need some shoes, my bare feet burn up from running"

Eggrobo replied:

"I'll make you some new shoes designed to keep your feet from burning. Just gimme a few hours"

So the doc went into some lab in his base and the hedgehog looked around for any other animals. He was lonely, but he did found some food laying around and a pair of white gloves. He put the gloves on because he thought they would be neat and he ate some of the animal food. He took a nap and a few hours later Eggrobo found him. He woke the hedgehog up and told him:

"The shoes are ready, put them on and we'll test them out in the lab"

The hedgehog lazily woke up and put on the shoes. They were red with a white line in the middle going from each side and they were a perfect fit. They went into the lab and the hedgehog stepped into a big wheel. The doc sat at the controls and asked the hedgehog if he was ready, the hedgehog replied yes and the hedgehog started to run. It felt very good because he could go very fast and his feet felt fine the whole time. The machine started to reach past 500 MPH and the doc said:

"Wow! You're really fast, you're even faster then the speed of sound. I will name you Sonic the Hedgehog, that's a perfect name!"

Soon the speed started to go higher and higher, reaching past 750 MPH. The doc warned Sonic:

"Slow down before the machine overheats!"

But it was too late, the speed gone past 1,000 MPH and the whole base blew up. It must have taken over a minute for the smoke to clear, but two different figures were standing there. Sonic was now blue with only a few long quells, longer legs and arms (making him about three feet tall), gold buckets on his shoes, and green eyes. He looked at where Dr. Eggrobo was at and he finally stood up, but looked very different. He was bigger looking and now a more complex design, longer legs and arms, gold buttons on his body, silver buttons on his legs, and two silver core looking things on his head. He looked at Sonic and said with a now darker voice:

"I will crush you Sonic the Hedgehog! This world will be mine soon!"

His big arms reached for the hedgehog, but Sonic became so scared he ran outta the base ruins and all the way into Station Square. He felt like he was to blame for the base being destroyed and Dr. Eggrobo becoming a different person. He knew he had to stop looking at the past and only look ahead. He stood alone in the city, a strange and different place to him.

_Author Notes_

I know there was limited speech, but I did not really need much and the Game Ring was not really explained much. Don't worry, I had to set things up and the next chapter will have a little bit more focus on this Game Ring.


	2. A new sidekick

_Author Notes_

Not much to say, so lets just go on to the next chapter.

_Chapter Two: A new sidekick_

Sonic was not the one who could stay in one place for very long without moving, so he ran through the city trying hard to forget about what happened and to only look ahead. He must have ran for hours through Station Square and all the way into a jungle. He finally stops for a break and he hears voices from pass the trees. Sonic took a closer look from a hiding spot to see what was going on. There were three furries, all of them being tigers. One of them said:

"This was worthless! We wasted our time with a freak and this egg won't just crack!"

Another one added:

"This is going to grow into a fox with two tails. We don't need freaks with us"

The last one said:

"Yeah, lets get rid of it!"

The others agreed and Sonic became more upset by the second. One of the three found a big rock and called the other two to it. The three pushed the rock down to try to smash the egg for sure, but right before it happened Sonic ran in and grabbed the egg. The others looked and saw the egg was missing, one of them said:

"I think we got it!"

Sonic was far gone from the area while holding the orange egg. He wasn't going to let whoever was inside of it die, he wanted to make sure it was alive, just like how Dr. Eggrobo kept him alive inside his egg. He did not know exactly what to do, so he just kept going till he found a pond in the jungle. He rested there while holding the egg tightly and he woke up a few hours later, which it was now dawn. The egg was a bit bigger then before, so carrying it around was a little bit harder. By nightfall Sonic found a platinum ring laying on the ground and with the orange egg still in hand, the hedgehog put a firm grip on the Game Ring and he disappeared in a white flash of light.

He appeared in a hub area and not knowing what was going on, he chose classic game play and a level called Casino Night Zone. A heads up display came up showing the same stuff that Dr. Eggrobo saw, and there was an orange egg icon on the lower right-hand corner of the display. Background music started to play and Sonic found himself in a zone with slot machines and pinball tables around. He also noticed that the egg was not with him, so he began running through the level to find it.

He found he was much slower then before and could not quite jump as high. However he could still spindash, which was rolling into a ball in place and launching forward with great speed. Sonic jumped into a slot machine and got 10 rings outta it from three ring slots, then he went back in again and got 100 rings from three Bingo slots. When the ring counter got pass 100, a sound played and Sonic got an extra life. He kept getting rings outta it, but at one point three heads which looked like Dr. Eggrobo came up and took 100 rings away from him. Sonic did not like this, but he still had many left. He ran to the end of the act and ran passed a sign that span around a few times and stopped with his face on it.

He was now in Act Two, he still wanted to look for that egg and at once point he fell down a small hole and a blue platform was floating down toward him. He got flatted, but felt no pain and reappeared at the start of the act. At this point he thought about leaving because the egg could be back in that jungle. Sonic thought about what got him in that strange place and then used the Game Ring again to leave.

He was right back in the jungle, now midnight and so was the egg, slightly bigger. He found a cave, made a little fire inside of it and went to sleep with the egg close to the fire, close enough just to keep it warm. Next morning Sonic left the cave and now he could barely hold the egg, which was about two feet tall. He thought about using the strange Game Ring again, still having no idea what it was and this time he chose advance game play and a level called Leaf Forest Zone.

It looked like a strange jungle with loops, platforms, robot enemies, rings, item boxes, and stuff all over the place. The heads up display looked different, but had the same basic information and the orange egg icon was still in the lower right-hand corner. Right when he entered he was getting ready to run, with a countdown that went from three to zero, at which point he took over running. This time he felt faster, which he could reach high speed by running without help, but it took time to speed up. He still lost his rings from getting hit and when he grabbed a special looking ring, it made a different sound and a small dot appeared on his display. When he got the end he saw it was a flat path with different colors, orange, blue, and red. He took so long to brake he overshot the colored ground completely and gone onto flat grass ground.

Sonic was now in Act Two, which unlike the classic game play style had a slightly different background music, almost sounded like a remix from the first act. The layout changed for the worse with more loops, more enemies, and some spikes. He went down to a lower part of the stage once and fell into water. The only difference was he moved slower, but he kept going on and got back onto dry land again, almost as if he was never wet in the first place. The blue hedgehog reached the end which was the same as the first act and once again he overshot the colored ground.

This time a boss screen showed up and Sonic was on flat ground again, but it felt like he was being pushed ahead by an invisible force, so he had to keep on running. A couple seconds later a vehicle passed by him and it had a huge hammer on it. The driver surprised Sonic, it was Dr. Eggrobo! Sonic said in shock:

"Doc, what are you doing here?"

The doc replied:

"To stop your quest hedgehog!"

Dr. Eggrobo's vehicle slammed the hammer, but Sonic avoided it and he bounced off of the doc's vehicle. After repeating this three more times, the background music changed and the doc said:

"Now I'm really fired up!"

Eggrobo swung the hammer a little bit faster then before, but it wasn't anything that Sonic couldn't handle. Four more hits and the vehicle broke down, but Eggrobo escaped in a hover pad and everything flashed white, at which point he was gone. The results screen came up and in another flash of light Sonic was back in the cave once before in the real world.

He looked around and saw a mini airplane outside with his name on it colored red. It was not there before, was it a gift for him? Without second thought, Sonic put the egg in the plane and himself and started to get lift off in a clear opening. He was flying high and he kept going for awhile till the egg was a little too big to fit in and he found a landing spot on an empty street in Station Square. Right as he got out and took the egg out it started to hatch. A few seconds later an orange two-tailed furry male fox came out. He's more then two and a half feet tall, has white fur on his chest, and aqua colored eyes. Sonic was the first to speak:

"Hey little buddy, I'm Sonic, the way pass cool hedgehog"

The fox seemed like he was very happy and replied with:

"Hi blue hedgehog!"

The fox waved and within a few minutes, they got to know each other. Tails found a pair of shoes and white gloves inside the plane and wore them, both different from Sonic's. Sonic found out the fox's name was Miles Prower, but gave him the name Tails because of his two tails. Sonic also told him about the tiger bullies, Dr. Eggrobo, and the Game Ring which Sonic simply called the platinum ring (he did not know the name of it). Tails started to spin his tails and he started to lift into the air with his tails spinning like rotors. Sonic was shock and said:

"Way pass cool Tails, you can fly!"

Few more minutes later, Tails took the airplane for a spin and flow it into the evening sky as if he did it many times before. It had no name, so he came up with Tornado for the name. They flow back into the jungle and Tails began to build a workshop. By midnight the workshop was finished and they both went to sleep. The next morning they wanted to know more about the strange Game Ring. They both held onto it and it took them back to the strange gaming dimension. They chose classic game play and a level called Angel Island Zone.

Somewhere around the beach, a base stood. Inside was Dr. Eggrobo and a whole army of robots. He said:

"Soon that hedgehog and the world will be mine, ha ha ha ha!"

_Author Notes_

I'm sure most people will know whom Sonic and Tails meet next. That's all I got to say.


	3. Visit to Angel Island

_Author Notes_

No feedback at all? Hello, [voice echos] is anybody out there [more echos]? I'll keep on going, but please, gimme some feedback so I can improve, because I won't get any better if no one is saying anything.

_Chapter Three: Visit to Angel Island_

Sonic and Tails were both in the Tornado, with Tails flying it. They were just a few feet above the water and they were close to flying up to an island. Sonic told Tails without looking back:

"I'll run ahead Tails, we'll almost there"

With his supersonic speed, the blue hedgehog ran across the water and through a beach, all the way next to a waterfall. By the time he was there, a red furry jumped outta the ground and knocked Sonic back, causing him to drop his Game Ring, then background music started to play. The red furry who looked like an echidna wore blocky looking shoes, white gloves with knuckles for hands, a long white U-shaped-ish symbol on his chest, and purple eyes. Before Sonic could recover, the echidna took the Game Ring, laughed, and ran off. At that point Tails caught up to Sonic, 'Angel Island Act 1' flashed in front of them, the heads up display came up, and new background music started to play. Tails asked Sonic:

"Sonic, are you ok?"

Sonic looked at Tails and replied:

"I'm ok"

But a few seconds later Sonic realized something was missing and said out loud:

"What happened to our platinum ring?!"

Tails came up with an answer for that:

"That red guy must have stolen it"

Sonic finished with:

"What are we waiting for, lets juice!"

With about already half a minute on their timer, they both started to run through the level, much slower then in the real world. At one point they found some rocks that looked breakable that was blocking the way into some cave. Tails said:

"Sonic, how do we get through?"

Sonic replied:

"I'll spin dash through, stand back"

Sonic started to roll in place on the ground and a few seconds later he charged right through the rocks. Tails followed him and they both saw a giant ring. They both grabbed it and everything flashed white for a second. They were now in a strange zone which looked like a small planet with a checkers board like ground, made of only two different colors. The background music and heads up display changed, then a message saying grab blue spheres appeared. Tails was right behind Sonic and was the first to say something:

"Sonic, what's happening?"

Sonic replied:

"Your guess is as good as mine"

At that point they were forced into moving by some invisible force from behind them and they could only make whole 90 degree angle turns, they'll movement was very limited. They came up on some blue spheres and went right through them, but turning them red and lowering the blue sphere counter in the display. At one point they enclosed a group of blue spheres by red spheres and all those spheres turned into rings. They started to move faster and faster as time went on and soon they got the last blue sphere and all the other spheres popped into the air. They had no control over they'll movement at that point and they ran right into a green emerald. Everything span around and turned white, then a results screen came up saying Sonic got a Chaos Emerald and soon they were back in the cave where they originally grabbed the giant ring which was now gone. Both the heroes were confused to what a Chaos Emerald was, they looked at each other and seemed to know what the other was thinking. They ran through the rest of the level till they got to a point where the background music changed and an invisible wall got in the way.

The background music changed and a black robot hovered down. Both Sonic and Tails bounced off of it, but it seemed to have no effect and the robot simply fired missiles into the air. Fire rained down on the level and Sonic and Tails were safe, but the rest of the level was in flames. They kept going till they got to the end of the act, then the robot showed up again. Sonic said:

"What? A boss at the end of act one?"

Tails had no comment, this was the first time he has been in any level. They both jumped onto the robot eight times and it blew up. The usual background music played and the sign came falling down from the sky. Sonic and Tails watched it hit the ground and a box popped outta it. Sonic jumped on the box and he became covered in a fire shield, something different from the other levels he has been in. Both the heros did a victory pose and the results screen came up. After it finished 'Angel Island Act 2' appeared on screen, the timer and ring count reset, and both the heroes were on the move again. The background music was different from that of act one and while in mid air, Sonic found out he could dash forward with the fire shield he had around himself. Tails remembered he could fly and he tried it, but he was much slower then in the real world and he got tired out after a few seconds, much quicker then the real world. At one point Sonic fell in the water and it burned his fire shield away. He was a bit disappointed, but they just kept on going till they got on a long flat field when at which point a huge green bomber started to fly overhead. Tails was the first to comment:

"Sonic, look out!"

They tried to run faster, but they could not go any faster. At that point the green bomber started to drop bombs on them, but the heroes kept on running and then the bomber left. They reached a waterfall and crossed a bridge onto some ground hanging off the waterfall. The bridge behind them fell apart and Tails tried to fly away while holding onto Sonic, but there was an invisible wall there. At that point they saw Dr. Eggrobo come from behind the waterfall and the background music changed. This took Tails by surprise, it was the first time he saw him. Eggrobo was the first to speak:

"So you're the ones playing games with my army!"

Sonic replied with:

"Come on Tails, lets crack that egg wide open!"

Tails replied with ok and they began jumping on Eggrobo, but he quickly hided back into the waterfalls and came outta another side and fired a slow fire beam at the heroes. They easily dodged the attack and they jumped on Eggrobo again, this time causing his machine to catch smoke. He escapes and the usual music plays again. An egg capsule hovers down about 12 feet off the ground and Sonic jumps up and breaks it open. A Chao fell outta the capsule and Sonic caught it and set it on the ground. All three did a victory pose as the results screen came up. Then with Sonic holding the Chao, the heroes walked forward across a bridge and reached a dead-end by a cliff wall. Sonic and Tails looked up and saw that red echidna again, with the same background music playing that played the first time Sonic met him. Maybe it was that echidna's theme song. Before they could react, a button was pressed by the echidna and the three fell down the waterfall. At that point they disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared back in Tails' Workshop, now night time. Sonic said proudly:

"That was tight!"

They both looked at the Chao, but they had no idea how to raise one. Sonic only took care of an egg, the one that Tails was in. They had no idea about how Chao and an animal being fused together then having to be popularly taken care of with loving and healthy food, that it would turn into an egg, or had to be kept warm and undamaged for three full days, 72 hours to turn into a furry. Then they wondered about the red echidna they saw, but never said anything about it. Tails said:

"Sonic, we should find a book about these creatures"

Sonic replied:

"Not tonight buddy, first thing in the morning tomorrow. This hedgehog needs to chill"

Lucky Tails had built a couple of beds in his workshop too, but there seemed to have been no place for the Chao. The Chao simply flew next to Sonic and slept right next to him. Little did they know, tomorrow would be a much more eventful day, sleep well heroes.

_Author Notes_

If you gotten this far, then please give me feedback. The amazing thing is this seems to be the only story that I don't have writers' block with. I already have some nice events planned for the next chapter and I know, the last three words of the chapter were a bit random.


End file.
